love looks good on you
by burpodeng
Summary: [JIKOOK/KOOKMIN] / canon, but not really / "tapi kita baik-baik saja seperti ini, Jungkook." / [2/2]
1. new york city

New York di malam hari tidak berbeda dari New York di siang hari, terlepas dari teriknya matahari yang membuat Jungkook harus berulang kali mengelap keringat. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menempelkan dahinya di jendela hotel, napasnya mengembun di kaca bening. Cahaya kota di bawah berkerlip sekian kali per sekian detik, terlihat mengejek langit yang tak berbintang—gelap dan tanpa cahaya.

Konser tadi sore megah dan meriah. 40 ribu penonton dan suara mereka yang memekakkan telinga. Tapi Jungkook sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan euforianya. Dibandingkan dengan konser paling pertamanya sembilan tahun lalu (dengan lima ribu _lightstick_ dan puluhan lagu gubahan Yoongi), konser tadi tidak ada apa-apanya.

Jungkook memejamkan mata. Mencoba mengingat Busan, tanah kelahiran yang tidak pernah ia kunjungi lebih dari seminggu selama satu dekade terakhir. Namun yang terbayang di belakang kelopaknya malah Seoul. Seoul sebelum ini. Sebelum semua… kegilaan ini. Ketika Jungkook masih ternganga melihat gedung-gedung tinggi dan papan nama agensi musik 'tiga besar'. Ketika yang ia tahu dalam hidupnya hanyalah pengap kamar _dorm_ dan lampu redup ruang latihan. Ketika masih ada tujuh dari mereka.

Pria 28 tahun itu membuka mata. New York masih terlukis gagah dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **love** looks **good** on **you**

duitkoin

 **.**

* * *

Dengan malas, Jungkook menggonta-ganti _channel_. Televisi di hotel ini keluaran terbaru, _speaker_ mutakhir dan layar yang bisa berganti filter dan semua teknologi terbaru yang dicuap-cuapkan di komersial dengan Jungkook sebagai bintangnya. Stasiun TV Korea yang tayang secara internasional menampilkan tayangan lebih lambat sebulan dari aslinya. Jungkook sudah menonton episode drama yang ini, yang Taehyung memutuskan lawan mainnya hanya untuk berbalikan lagi dua episode selanjutnya.

Jungkook tiba-tiba ingin tertawa. Lucu sekali mengingat ia mengetahui kabar Taehyung hanya dari drama yang dibintanginya padahal dulu mereka berbincang tentang setiap hal hampir di setiap waktu. Dari tujuh, hanya dua yang masih bisa di'monitor'i sementara sisanya berkutat di belakang layar—Taehyung salah satu dari dua itu. Jungkook sedikit bersyukur, setidaknya ia hanya tinggal menyalakan televisi jika rasa rindu tiba-tiba muncul. Lagipula, dari tujuh, Taehyung lah yang paling ia tahu kabarnya (Jimin juga, tapi bukan karena pria itu sering muncul di TV).

Setelah konser terakhir mereka sebagai grup yang penuh air mata, Jimin mendapatkan tawaran yang sama persis dengan yang Jungkook dapat: kesempatan untuk berkelana lebih lama di dunia hiburan—solo karir dan semua iming-iming tentang kartu kredit tanpa batas. Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Jungkook sedikit terkejut ketika tahu bahwa Jimin—orang yang tidak tahu apapun selain mikrofon dan panggung dan lampu merah kamera—menolaknya.

 _Aku tidak akan mampu bersaing dengan Jungkook di chart musik, 'kan?_ , candanya waktu itu. Tapi Jungkook tahu lebih baik, tahu ada alasan yang jauh lebih besar dari sekedar kekhawatiran menggelar _comeback_ di saat yang sama dengan mantan anggota. Mungkin sesuatu tentang Jimin yang lelah dengan seluruh perhatian; semua mata dan telunjuk yang terarah padanya.

Yoongi yang paling mendukung, bilang kalau Jimin akan lebih berada dengan akademi tarinya dan café kecil di sudut Gangnam dibanding menjual wajah di depan kamera. Jimin hanya tertawa, bilang kalau _ini bukan tentang uang, hyung_.

Tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti. Selama ini ia pikir cita-cita terbesar Jimin adalah berdiri di atas panggung selama yang ia bisa.

 _Well, mimpi orang bisa berubah, Kook-ah_ , jawab Jimin setahun setelah pembubaran saat Jungkook berkunjung ke café pria yang sekarang rambut hitamnya tak pernah diwarnai itu. _Mimpiku berubah di detik kita debut. Aku tidak lagi sekedar ingin berdiri di panggung selama yang aku bisa. Aku ingin berdiri di panggung_ sebagai member Bangtan _selama yang aku bisa. Jadi ketika grup kita selesai, kupikir aku juga selesai hidup dalam mimpiku. Maksudku, aku sudah merasa cukup, kau tahu? Toh tidak ada penyesalan._

Jungkook tetap tidak mengerti saat itu. Bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa terbiasa dengan hidup sendiri di apartemen yang terlalu luas untuknya, padahal selama ini ia sudah sangat akrab dengan antrian kamar mandi dan giliran mencuci piring. Bagaimana caranya ia bisa tetap berhubungan dengan kakak-kakaknya, disaat masing-masing dari mereka sudah tidak tertempel siku-ke-siku; sudah tidak sejalan secara harfiah maupun tidak.

Jawabannya, Jungkook tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa terbiasa dan mereka tidak bisa terus berhubungan.

Dengan kesibukan dan dunia yang berbeda, masing-masing dari mereka bertemu dengan banyak orang baru dan menjadikan salah satu dari yang banyak itu sebagai orang terdekat mereka yang baru. Jungkook sudah bersiap akan hal itu, ketika Bangtan bukanlah apa-apa melainkan sekedar nama dan kenangan samar-samar.

Tapi Jimin masih mengiriminya foto dirinya sendiri beberapa hari sekali, bahkan hingga sekarang. Foto-foto anak didiknya atau saat ia menghadiri _premiere_ film Taehyung atau saat ia mengunjungi Yoongi di studio musik atau ketika Jimin mengantar Seokjin pergi wajib militer atau saat Namjoon dan Hoseok iseng mampir ke akademinya atau (yang Jungkook paling suka) foto-foto Busan—pantai, burung camar dan pasar ikan.

Terkadang jika Jungkook tidak dikejar jadwal pemotretan atau saat kantung matanya tidak sehitam biasanya, ia akan balik mengirimkan video. Diisi dengan keluhan kecil seperti _hyung, aku lelah sekali, pre-recordingnya tadi diulang sampai tiga belas kali_ atau _aku tadi pergi ke restoran seafood yang waktu itu dan aku mencoba menu yang selalu hyung pesan._

Di tengah-tengah kesibukan Jungkook, Jimin akan menyesuaikan waktunya agar mereka bisa berbicara via telepon—terkadang Jimin mengajak Taehyung, terkadang Hoseok.

Dengan Jimin, bubar atau tidak, hampir tidak ada bedanya. Dia masih berkomentar macam-macam saat Jungkook mendapat mandat sebagai MC spesial, masih mengingatkan Jungkook agar jangan diet terlalu ketat dan berhenti begadang. Jimin masih Jimin yang selalu ingin tahu semua tentang Jungkook, yang menganggap seinci pun perubahan di diri Jungkook akan terlalu sayang untuk dilewatkan.

Terkadang semua perhatian Jimin terasa menjengkelkan, terutama jika itu datang di sela-sela tur dunia atau puncak sebuah skandal. Tapi diam-diam Jungkook merasa bersyukur Jimin masih menghubunginya disaat Jungkook sendiri tidak pernah punya waktu untuk sekedar berusaha.

Dari tujuh, Jimin lah yang paling sering mengabari Jungkook (sejak dulu selalu begitu), tapi Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa ia masih paling merindukan Jimin dibanding yang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Aku juga akan ke New York minggu depan, Kook, mengurus pertukaran pelajar akademiku. Hanya dua hari, tapi apa menurutmu kita bisa bertemu?"

"Entahlah, _hyung_. Setelah konser aku harus segera kembali ke Korea."

"Ah, begitu, ya?"

"Hm."

"Oke, tidak apa-apa. Kita bertemu lain kali saja."

"Ya, _hyung._ "

"Hei, Jungkook?"

"Hm?"

"Aku merindukanmu."

 _Aku juga_ , adalah satu-satunya jawaban yang menggantung di ujung lidah Jungkook, tapi Jimin sudah terlebih dulu memutuskan sambungan.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ketukan di pintu membuyarkan semua lamunan Jungkook tentang masa lalu.

"Jungkook- _hyung_?"

Jungkook tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu itu manajernya. Tiga tahun lebih muda, Donghyuk masih 25. Dan terkadang rasanya asing sekali punya orang yang memanggilnya _hyung_ disaat Jungkook sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan titel 'yang termuda'.

"Ya?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau jadwal pesawat besok pagi diundur hingga setelah makan siang, jadi kita tidak perlu terburu-buru pergi." Suara Donghyuk tidak terdengar lebih keras, itu berarti dia masih berdiri di ambang pintu, tidak masuk lebih jauh ke kamar Jungkook.

Lucu sekali, padahal dulu manajer- _hyung_ nya harus keluar-masuk kamarnya dan Namjoon karena Jungkook tidak pernah bisa bangun hanya dengan sekali panggilan—bahkan terkadang Jimin harus turun tangan.

"Oke."

"Umm…," Donghyuk terdengar sungkan, anak itu masih belum bisa rileks terhadap Jungkook walaupun mereka sudah bekerja bersama selama tiga tahun. "Apa ada yang _hyung_ butuhkan? Di seberang hotel ada restoran yang menjual sate, kalau _hyung_ mau."

Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat puluhan tusuk sate domba yang Yoongi belikan untuknya tengah malam (untuk Jungkook, karena dari tujuh, hanya Jungkook dan Yoongi yang bisa makan daging domba), dan gerutuan kesal manajer- _hyung_ tentang: _Jungkook-ah, kau bilang kau akan mulai diet._

 _Apa restoran itu menjual daging domba? Apa rasanya akan sama seperti restoran langganan Yoongi-hyung?_

"Tidak. Aku sedang tidak lapar."

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu _hyung_ istirahat saja. Aku mau kembali ke kamar."

"Sebenarnya, Donghyuk…," Jungkook menggantungkan kalimat, mencoba menimbang apakah permintaannya ini terlalu berlebihan.

"Ya, _hyung_?"

"Aku bertanya-tanya apakah kita bisa membatalkan penerbangan ke Korea besok."

Donghyuk mengangkat kedua alisnya, kebiasaan yang sama persis seperti Jimin tiap kali ia terkejut, Jungkook ingat.

"Tapi, _hyung_ , setelah itu kita punya jadwal konser di Jepang." Yang lebih muda menyanggah hati-hati, dengan nada halus dan segan dan Jungkook tiba-tiba teringat manajer- _hyung_ yang suka menggerutu diam-diam tapi tetap menuruti keinginan mereka bertujuh untuk memesan hamburger jumbo.

"Yah, maksudku, kita tidak punya kegiatan apapun di Korea. Kita bisa saja langsung terbang ke Jepang dari sini." Jungkook tidak tahu mengapa ia bersikeras. Mungkin sesuatu tentang New York membuatnya ingin disini lebih lama, di kota yang bukan Seoul tapi terasa seperti Seoul. Familiar, tapi asing di saat yang sama.

Atau mungkin sesuatu tentang Jimin yang ingin bertemu.

"Tapi para _staff_ tetap harus pulang, _hyung_. Kita mungkin tidak punya kegiatan, tapi mereka punya banyak hal yang harus diurus di Korea menyangkut konsermu."

Jungkook memutar mata, manajer- _hyung_ nya biasanya tidak perlu penjelasan panjang lebar untuk mengerti yang Jungkook maksud. Tapi jika diingat lagi, Jungkook tidak bisa protes. Selama tiga tahun ini, Donghyuk selalu menuruti semua keinginannya, menanyakan menu yang Jungkook mau, membelikan kopi, mengurus tiket dan administrasi, bahkan terkadang sampai ke titik dimana Donghyuk memegangkan tas Jungkook saat ia pergi ke kamar kecil.

Tapi mungkin, hanya mungkin, Jungkook sedikit rindu dibentak-bentak karena pergi bersepeda ke Sungai Han tanpa izin.

"Ketika aku bilang 'kita', yang aku maksud hanya 'kita', Donghyuk. Kau dan aku. Biarkan saja para _staff_ pulang."

"Hanya… kita?"

Jungkook mengangguk pelan. "Anggap saja selingan sebentar sebelum kembali tur. Kau tidak harus memanajeriku selama disini, tidak perlu khawatir kurepotkan."

"Aku bukan khawatir direpotkan, _hyung. Hyung_ tidak pernah merepotkan." Donghyuk menjawab cepat. "Tapi-,"

"Kau bisa membicarakan ini dengan agensi, _'kan_?" Jungkook memotong perkataan manajernya, mungkin dia sedikit berlebihan tapi Jungkook tidak akan menerima penolakan untuk yang satu ini.

"Y-ya, _hyung_. Tentu saja."

Donghyuk terlihat tidak begitu yakin, tapi Jungkook lebih dari tahu kalau anak itu akan menyelesaikan apa yang dia minta. Donghyuk seorang pekerja keras, mungkin dia pantas mendapatkan selebritis yang lebih baik—lebih ramah, lebih hangat—dari Jungkook.

 _Sebentar lagi_ , Jungkook pikir.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **love looks good on you**

 **duitkoin**

 **.**

* * *

Jungkook sudah bicara tentang kontraknya kepada orang-orang terdekat—Bang PD, Donghyuk, produsernya, orang tuanya. Tapi masih belum ada titik terang, belum ada kesimpulan. Ia sebenarnya berpikir untuk konsultasi dengan Namjoon, tapi mantan ketuanya itu sulit sekali dihubungi akhir-akhir ini—atau mungkin Jungkook saja yang kurang berusaha.

Empat tahun.

Kontraknya mengikat Jungkook sebagai penyanyi solo selama empat tahun. Waktu yang cukup lama untuk berada diatas panggung jika ditambah dengan tujuh tahun masa Bangtan. Puluhan—hampir ratusan—konser digelar di seluruh benua. Itu menakjubkan. Rasanya berdiri di tengah-tengah lautan manusia yang meneriakkan namanya dan balas berteriak dalam bentuk lirik dan melodi, menakjubkan. Empat jam penuh mereka menjalin komunikasi yang tak ada duanya dengan para fans. Empat jam penuh keringat, empat jam yang membuat kaki Jungkook gemetar lelah saat turun panggung. Tapi lelahnya empat jam itu tidak ada artinya ketika tawa puas Jimin menggelegar di sepanjang koridor menuju ruang ganti, diiringi cengiran Hoseok yang selalu lebar dan Namjoon yang mengatakan hal seperti: _Aku tidak bermaksud sombong tapi kita tadi hebat sekali. Ah, aku bangga sekali pada grup ini—pada kalian. Sungguh._

Empat jam yang dilalui dengan bahagia. Tiba-tiba Jungkook sadar, ia pernah bahagia, dulu.

Apa ia bahagia sekarang? Entahlah.

Tentu saja Jungkook gembira ketika ia akhirnya menciptakan lagu sendiri setelah bertahun-tahun berusaha, merintis karir solo dan membabat habis semua _chart_ musik bahkan di usianya yang tidak lagi remaja. Tentu saja Jungkook bahagia saat daesang tahun kemarin berakhir di tangannya, saat namanya dinobatkan sebagai "Penyanyi Solois Pria Terbaik".

Tapi entahlah, Jungkook tidak mengerti mengapa rasanya ada yang kurang.

Mungkin karena setelah pesta perayaan bersama timnya, Jungkook pulang ke apartemen yang masih terasa terlalu luas tanpa ada yang menyambut. Mungkin karena Jungkook harus sendirian mengucapkan pidato penghargaan. Mungkin karena ucapan selamat dari para _member_ (mantan _member_ ) sedikit terlambat dari yang seharusnya—Yoongi bahkan tidak repot-repot menelepon, hanya mengirimkan pesan pendek yang Jungkook baca sekilas, tapi ini Yoongi yang kita bicarakan jadi Jungkook tidak ambil hati soal itu.

Atau mungkin karena Jungkook tidak ingin dikenal sebagai _Solois_ Terbaik.

Jungkook belum siap jika suatu hari ia akan mendengar seseorang berkata pada temannya: _Album terbaru Jeon Jungkook hebat sekali, jenius. Tapi aku lebih suka hari-harinya di Bangtan._ Dan mendengar pernyataan itu dijawab dengan sesuatu seperti: _Huh? Bangtan?_ atau _Dia dulu anggota boyband?_

Pria bersurai hitam itu menghela napas berat. Jungkook pikir ia akan terbiasa, tapi bahkan setelah tiga tahun ia tetap tidak bisa.

Empat tahun.

Kontrak Jungkook akan habis dalam waktu empat tahun—itu artinya Juni tahun depan, delapan bulan lagi. Jungkook pikir delapan bulan cukup untuk merilis satu album perpisahan dan sebuah konser untuk kenang-kenangan.

Tapi entahlah. Jungkook tidak yakin. Akhir-akhir ini Jungkook sering tidak yakin terhadap banyak hal, Jungkook merasa ia seperti melayang tanpa tujuan. Bahkan Jungkook sepuluh tahun lalu jauh lebih yakin akan apa yang dia mau dibanding Jungkook yang sekarang. Mungkin yang ia butuhkan adalah sesuatu—seseorang—untuk mengingatkannya tempat berpijak, menariknya kembali ke tanah, meyakinkannya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja.

Mungkin Jungkook butuh menyempatkan diri untuk memenuhi ajakan Jimin.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ponselnya bergetar saat Jungkook sudah menarik selimut sampai ke dada, bersiap tidur karena tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Halo, _hyung_."

"Aku sudah di New York, berangkat satu hari lebih cepat. Apa kau punya waktu untuk bertemu?"

Jungkook tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, pandangannya terlempar keluar jendela, ke kerlap-kerlip lampu kota New York yang mirip sekali dengan Seoul. Mungkin membicarakannya di New York akan lebih baik dibandingkan Seoul. Terkadang tempat yang terlalu familiar bukan latar yang bagus untuk percakapan tentang suatu perubahan. Tapi lagi, Jungkook ingat yang penting baginya bukan tempatnya, tapi dengan siapa ia berbicara.

"Hmm… ada restoran yang menjual daging domba di seberang hotelku, _hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **[part II coming soon]**


	2. jimin

Jungkook dulu benci hujan, sampai ketika Jimin menariknya keluar _dorm_ untuk bergabung dengan Taehyung; berteriak dan bernyanyi dan menari dan berkejaran tidak jelas dibawah hujan lebat dan angin kencang—Jungkook tidak begitu ingat, tapi sepertinya itu terjadi seminggu setelah mereka memenangkan bonsang. Dulu, dulu sekali.

Seokjin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saat mereka bertiga kembali dalam keadaan basah kuyup, jejak air terbentuk dari pintu masuk hingga kamar mandi dimana Jimin tidak sengaja mencipratkan air sabun ke mata Jungkook.

Mungkin Seokjin juga akan geleng-geleng kepala jika melihat Jungkook sekarang. Berjalan dengan santai di bawah hujan, tidak begitu lebat tapi cukup untuk membuat mantel Armaninya basah di bagian bahu. Tidak apa-apa, lagipula dengan adanya hujan, tidak akan ada yang mengenali Jungkook.

Jimin dulu suka hujan, sekarang juga masih begitu—Jungkook _tahu_. Pria yang dua tahun lebih tua itu selalu berceloteh tentang tetesan air di ujung daun atau uap air yang mengembun di jendela. Juga tentang air yang turun sebenarnya adalah jutaan do'a yang dikirimkan seseorang untuk orang lain.

Jungkook mendongak, menatap langit New York yang sama persis dengan Seoul saat hujan begini—sama-sama kelabu. Dalam hati ia bertanya-tanya, diantara semua tetes air ini, adakah satu untuknya? Atau, adakah do'anya untuk Jimin?

Kemungkinan besar ada, mengingat jumlah do'a yang Jungkook haturkan diam-diam tidak pernah sedikit.

 _Ah, Jimin,_ Jungkook membatin, tiba-tiba merasa ingin tersenyum.

Pintu restoran itu dijaga oleh dua wanita pirang yang menawarkan senyum manis saat Jungkook baru satu langkah masuk. Tersenyum kecil demi kesopanan, Jungkook tidak sempat memandang kedua gadis itu karena matanya langsung tertuju pada helaian rambut oranye di sudut ruangan—bukan berarti ada banyak pengunjung, sekilas Jungkook hanya mendapati lima orang lain dalam interior seluas ini.

Tanpa sadar Jungkook melangkah lebih cepat, hampir terlihat terburu-buru seolah pria di sudut ruangan itu akan hilang jika Jungkook lebih lambat sedikit saja.

" _Hyung_ mewarnai rambut lagi." Itu sapaan yang aneh, Jungkook sadar. Tapi ini Jimin yang ada di depannya dan Jimin tidak pernah butuh salam sopan jika itu Jungkook. "Tidakkah _hyung_ sedikit terlalu tua untuk warna oranye?"

"Bilang itu pada G-Dragon." Jimin membalas cepat dengan senyum kecil di wajah. "Lagipula satu-satunya waktu kau pernah bilang aku tampan adalah saat aku punya rambut oranye."

"Itu karena aku lebih sering menyimpan pemikiran seperti itu dalam hati." Jungkook menarik kursinya, duduk dengan hati ringan.

"Oh, ya?"

Jungkook hanya tersenyum, berharap Jimin tidak akan pernah tahu seberapa sering Jungkook punya pikiran seperti itu.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **love looks good on you**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Apa kabar si kembar?" Yang Jungkook maksud adalah kembar Jung, baru berumur dua tahun depan kalau Jungkook tidak salah ingat.

"Hmm, jarang bertemu mereka akhir-akhir ini. Terakhir kali dua bulan lalu, mereka tambah berat, bahuku rasanya mau patah menggendong mereka. Hobi, uhm, Hoseok- _hyung_ memberi makan mereka dengan baik dan benar."

Jungkook pikir itu imut ketika Jimin berusaha menghilangkan kebiasaan menyebut nama panggilan zaman Bangtan, dan gagal. Beberapa hal memang terkadang tidak berubah.

"Tapi Hobi- _hyung_ bilang dia baru bertemu _hyung_ minggu lalu." Kalau Jimin tidak lagi memakai julukan itu, Jungkook yang akan melakukannya. Toh Hoseok tidak pernah keberatan. _Mengingatkanku pada masa-masa kejayaan_ , ujarnya.

"Di akademiku. Bukan di rumahnya." Jimin menghela napas, terlihat prihatin untuk beberapa saat sebelum senyum kembali mewarnai wajahnya karena pelayan datang membawa pesanan. "Hoseok- _hyung_ jarang di rumah akhir-akhir ini. Istrinya bolak-balik rumah sakit."

"Ah, masih menjalani kemo?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan, terlihat menyesal akan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan salahnya. Beberapa hal memang tidak pernah berubah.

Berita tentang Hoseok dan keluarga kecilnya tidak membuat Jungkook terkejut, mereka semua sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat ketika Hoseok bilang ia akan menikahi seorang gadis penderita kanker—mengisi hari-hari terakhir gadis itu dengan cinta, katanya.

Alih-alih, Jungkook malah membayangkan apartemennya yang polos dan monokrom dan helaian rambut oranye di tengah-tengah kestagnansian hidup gemerlapnya. Dan bayangan pertanyaan seperti: _Apakah Jungkook juga bisa mengisi hari-harinya dengan cinta?_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , aku berpikir untuk mulai melatih bernyanyi."

"Dimana? BigHit?"

" _Yeah_ , menjadi guru vokal para _trainee_ dan membuat hidup mereka makin nelangsa tidak buruk juga."

Jimin mendengus lewat hidung, tahu sepenuhnya kalau Jungkook tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu.

"Tapi bukankah itu akan mengganggu jadwalmu—konser dan segala macam?"

Jungkook diam sejenak, menimbang apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan kontraknya. _Belum_ , Jungkook pikir.

"Hmm… mungkin."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Tiga tahun lalu, memutuskan kontrak adalah sebuah lompatan besar bagi Jungkook—bagi mereka semua, sejujurnya. Jadi saat Jungkook diberi tiket untuk memperbarui tulisan di atas kertas dan materai, tanpa pikir panjang Jungkook mengambil pena dan menuliskan namanya disana. Tanpa Namjoon. Tanpa Seokjin, Yoongi, Hoseok, ataupun Taehyung. Tanpa Jimin.

Sekarang, memutuskan kontrak juga masih merupakan lompatan besar. Mungkin terlalu besar sampai Jungkook tidak yakin kakinya cukup panjang untuk melakukannya dengan baik. Seumur hidupnya, sejak kecil, sejak ia memutuskan menukar masa kecil dengan gemerlap panggung dan gelar 'penyanyi', yang Jungkook tahu hanya bernyanyi. Yang Jungkook bisa hanya bernyanyi.

Jungkook tidak yakin apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa yang _akan_ ia lakukan, jika ia mengambil keputusan itu. Tidak yakin ia sanggup melepas dunianya yang sekarang, hidupnya yang sekarang. Panggung, _lightstick_ , _ear-in_ , cermin besar ruang latihan (dan semua skandal, paparazzi, privasi yang hilang, tuntutan untuk selalu tampil sempurna) adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jungkook pahami seluk-beluknya seperti ia memahami telapak tangannya sendiri.

Tanpa mereka, Jungkook bukan siapa-siapa.

Tapi ia kembali teringat pada lamunan siang hari di antara istirahat makan siang dan pemotretan sampul album, dimana ia membayangkan satu Park Jimin berdiri menyambutnya di ambang pintu saat ia pulang. Dan semua waktu yang ia habiskan di konser luar negeri alih-alih mewujudkan lamunannya itu menjadi nyata.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Bicara dengan Yoongi- _hyung_ akhir-akhir ini?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan, menusuk-nusuk _bacon_ di piringnya sembarangan. "Tidak. Tapi aku mengunjunginya ke studio waktu itu. Aku mengirimimu fotonya, _'kan_?"

" _Yeah_ ," Jungkook menangkap pergelangan Jimin dalam jemarinya, gestur agar ia berhenti bermain dengan makanan. "Bagaimana dia?"

"Aku tidak tahu, Kookie." Oh, betapa Jungkook menyukai panggilan itu. Panggilan yang tetap ada disana sekalipun Jimin berhenti memanggil yang lain dengan 'julukan Bangtan' mereka. "Yoongi- _hyung_ terlihat… berbeda. Seperti tidak yakin akan sesuatu… Entahlah."

"Hm?"

"Maksudku, ada sesuatu yang aneh dari dia, tapi tidak juga. Bukan sesuatu yang baik, kurasa. Seperti kesedihan, tapi hanya sekilas. Kau berkedip dan itu semua hilang, entahlah, mungkin aku hanya berpikir terlalu rumit."

"Kita semua pernah sampai di titik itu, _hyung_." Jungkook melirik cangkir kopinya, asapnya masih mengepul, mungkin ia butuh beberapa waktu untuk bisa meminumnya tanpa menjulurkan lidah kepanasan. "Tidak yakin."

"Ya. Tapi terlepas dari semua itu, Yoongi- _hyung_ terlihat… normal."

"Itu bagus. Normal itu bagus." Pandangan Jungkook menerawang. Lamunan itu datang lagi, impian tentang lima jemari kecil di dalam jemarinya, perjalanan ke Busan dan kencan di tempat ramai. "Aku bicara dari pengalaman."

Jimin tertawa pelan, hampir terdengar seperti kekehan. Tidak penting, Jungkook senang mendengar keduanya. Membuatnya sesaat lupa kalau ia masih punya utang konser di Tokyo besok lusa.

"Tentu saja kau bicara dari pengalaman."

 _Aku juga sedang tidak yakin, hyung. Aku butuh kau untuk meyakinkanku_ , Jungkook menelan kalimat itu bersamaan dengan berakhirnya tawa Jimin. Jungkook berharap ia punya botol untuk menyimpan suara tawa itu sebelum mereka hilang ditelan angin, mengalungkannya di dada, dekat dengan jantungnya. Tempat dimana tawa Jimin seharusnya berada, bukan di _voice note_ yang dikirim tengah malam atau panggilan internasional yang terburu-buru diakhiri.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Tiga dari muridku berhasil masuk ke YG."

Jimin membuka satu lagi percakapan dengan topik yang benar-benar berbeda. Terkadang Jungkook heran bagaimana mereka bisa jatuh ke rutinitas yang sama persis seperti dulu dengan begini mudah—mengobrol tentang semua hal yang bisa diobrolkan, acak; lompat-lompat; tidak menentu. Tapi lagi, semua hal tentang Jimin selalu mudah.

Menghubungi Jimin selalu mudah, pria itu tak pernah lepas dari ponselnya bahkan di jam-jam paling aneh saat dini hari. Mengajak Jimin bertemu selalu mudah, dia _selalu_ punya waktu—untuk Jungkook, mungkin jadwal konser Jungkook yang membuatnya sulit.

Membuat Jimin tertawa selalu mudah, Jungkook sudah ahli dalam hal itu setelah bertahun-tahun melakukan lawakan di hadapan Jimin secara konstan. Tahu pasti kata apa untuk diucapkan atau ekspresi seperti apa yang akan membuat Jimin terbahak sampai kepalanya menengadah dan sudut matanya terlipat dalam keriput-keriput halus.

Membuat Jimin menangis juga selalu mudah, Jungkook hanya perlu membuat dirinya sendiri menangis.

 _Mencintai Jimin selalu mudah,_ Jungkook pikir. Semudah mengeja namamu sendiri, semudah menyunggingkan senyum palsu untuk kamera—seperti hal yang Jungkook telah diajarkan sejak kecil, yang Jungkook dengan fasih melakukannya tanpa sadar.

"Keren. Aku bahkan sudah gagal di audisi tahap pertama."

"Taruhan Yang Hyunsuk menangisi keputusannya dulu saat namamu muncul sebagai solois terbaik."

Jungkook berjengit di tempat duduknya. " _Solois_. Tidak terasa sebagus kedengarannya."

"Konsekuensi, Kook- _ah_. Kau lebih dari paham."

 _Konsekuensi itu tidak terasa seburuk ini saat ada kita bertujuh,_ Jungkook ingin bilang. Tapi ia hanya tersenyum miring, berusaha menyembunyikan semua beban yang terasa tujuh kali lipat lebih berat saat ia harus menahannya sendirian. Tapi Jimin menatapnya seolah-olah ia bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Jungkook; seolah-olah Jimin tahu. Mungkin dia memang tahu, Jimin selalu tahu.

"Omong-omong, _hyung_ ," Jungkook berbicara, memutus satu momen beratmosfer berat antara mereka. "Aku bertaruh mereka bertiga akan pamer ke semua orang."

"Huh?" Jimin menelengkan kepalanya sedikit, alis hitamnya sedikit terangkat, hilang ditutupi poni oranye yang menggantung di kening. Seandainya Jungkook punya kamera di tangannya, ia ingin sekali mengabadikan ekspresi itu. Sayangnya yang Jungkook punya hanya jantung yang berdetak terlalu cepat dan memori buram yang sudah penuh oleh lirik lagu.

"Maksudku, halooo, kalau aku jadi mereka aku sudah akan berkeliling gedung YG dan meneriakkan 'Guru tariku adalah Park Jimin dari Bangtan, Pecundang, coba dan kalahkan aku' atau mungkin menyetel lagu kita menggunakan _speaker_ tepat di depan ruangan Yang Hyunsuk."

"Tentu saja. Tentu saja kau akan melakukan itu." Jimin tertawa, jemarinya yang berbalut kain rajut _sweater_ menutupi rupa senyumnya. Tapi Jungkook tidak butuh melihat untuk tahu gigi depan Jimin yang tidak rata tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya agar suara tawanya tidak mengganggu yang lain.

Astaga, Jungkook _sangat_ jatuh cinta.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

"Taehyung mengganti _team staff_ -nya, apa dia sudah cerita padamu?"

Jungkook menerawang, berusaha mengingat hal terakhir yang Taehyung sms-kan padanya. Tentang _premiere_ film yang Jungkook tidak bisa hadiri dan lawan mainnya yang s _uper cantik, Jungkook, sepertinya aku sedang jatuh cinta._

"Belum. Mungkin dia memang tidak berniat bercerita."

"Yah," Jimin mengerutkan alis. "Atau mungkin dia lupa dia belum menceritakannya padamu, kau tahu Taehyung."

"Hmmm… kenapa tiba-tiba ganti tim?"

Jimin mengedikkan bahu. "Mana kutahu. Dia tidak cerita, aku juga tidak bertanya."

Jungkook mengangguk-angguk paham. Jika ini Jimin yang dulu, pasti Taehyung sudah dibombardir dengan ribuan pertanyaan yang tercatat rapi di kertas. Tapi sekarang mereka bukan Jimin dan Taehyung sang duo 95 yang mahadahsyat lagi, hanya sekedar teman baik semasa sekolah yang masih saling berhubungan.

"Ah, Taehyung juga bilang dia berencana mengisi _soundtrack_ film barunya. Dia bertanya-tanya apa kau mau menyanyikannya bersama." Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Dasar, sepertinya insting penyanyi Tae belum sepenuhnya hilang."

"Kenapa Taehyung- _hyung_ tidak bertanya padaku langsung?"

Jimin tersenyum. "Entahlah, mungkin menyampaikannya lewat aku terdengar lebih baik baginya. Lagipula aku sudah bilang kau pasti mau."

"Hm," Jungkook pikir menyumbangkan suaranya untuk film Taehyung adalah penutup yang baik dalam karirnya. "Kapan?"

Jimin tertawa lagi dan Jungkook tidak mengerti apa yang begitu lucu, tapi ia ikut tertawa juga.

"Kenapa kau terburu-buru sekali? Itu baru rencana, Kook, mungkin satu tahun lagi baru bisa digarap."

" _Well_ , aku kurang-lebih sedang dikejar waktu."

"Hm?"

"Kontrakku habis Juni tahun depan, _hyung_. Aku... pikir aku tidak akan memperbaruinya."

Jimin meletakkan garpunya di meja, tiba-tiba terlihat terlalu serius untuk perbincangan ringan di restoran.

"Jungkook? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kau bilang-,"

"Aku tidak akan memperbarui kontrakku, _hyung_."

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin soal ini?"

" _Well_ , tidak sampai saat ini."

"Pikirkan baik-baik, Jungkookie. Bernyanyi adalah mimpi yang sudah kau kejar sejak kecil. Mengapa meninggalkannya ketika kau punya kesempatan untuk tetap bernyanyi?"

 _Memang_ , Jungkook ingin bilang, 'penyanyi' adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jungkook ingin jadi. Bernyanyi adalah satu-satunya hal yang Jungkook tahu sepanjang hidupnya—semangat, tujuan, cita-cita. Tapi Jungkook ingat apa yang Jimin bilang dua tahun lalu di café kecilnya saat Jungkook berkunjung.

"Mimpi bisa berubah, _hyung_ sendiri yang bilang." Jungkook menyesap latte panasnya sedikit—masih terlalu panas. "Mungkin mimpiku berubah di detik kita bubar. Mungkin satu-satunya hal yang kuimpikan sekarang adalah tinggal bersamamu di satu apartemen hangat, pergi ke tempat orang-orang datangi untuk berkencan tanpa harus bersembunyi dari wartawan dan blitz kamera."

"Tapi kita baik-baik saja seperti ini, Kook. Kau dan aku."

"Kita baik-baik saja, _hyung,_ tapi tidakkah _hyung_ memimpikan bangun di sampingku tiap hari? Karena aku iya. Aku ingin memelukmu tanpa harus khawatir akan skandal yang mengganggu penjualan album, aku ingin bisa mengajakmu pergi ke semua tempat yang ingin kaukunjungi tanpa ada telepon dari manajer yang mengingatkanku aku punya jadwal hari itu."

 _There,_ Jungkook mengatakannya. Menumpahkan semua hal yang mengganggunya tiga tahun terakhir. Ketika mereka masih tinggal di satu tempat yang sama, meluangkan waktu untuk berkunjung ke kamar Jimin dan tertidur di kasurnya terasa sangat mudah. Sekarang di antara semua jadwal konser dan bisnis Jimin, Jungkook tidak perlu menjelaskan bagaimana sulitnya. Jungkook tidak perlu menjelaskan sebesar apa rindunya.

"Jungkook, kita sudah bicara tentang ini."

Mereka memang sudah bicara tentang ini. Perdebatan panjang via telepon dan semua argumen serta ketidaksetujuan. Jungkook tidak yakin apakah publik yang belum siap, atau mereka.

" _Hyung_ , tolonglah… aku sudah bicara dengan orang tuaku."

"Kau-apa? Kapan?"

"Bulan lalu saat aku kembali ke Busan. Ayah bilang tidak apa-apa, selama aku bahagia. Ibuku bilang, aku harus membuatmu bahagia juga, _hyung_. Jadi biarkan aku membahagiakanmu dengan membiarkan seluruh dunia tahu aku mencintaimu."

"Katakan sekali lagi."

"Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh."

Jimin tersenyum atas kalimat Jungkook dan tiba-tiba saja semua terasa benar. Seperti tiga tahun terakhir yang penuh kerancuan dan kegelisahan tidak pernah ada, Jungkook mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena terlalu lambat menyadari apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, tapi kau sudah tahu itu."

"Ya, _hyung_. Aku tahu."

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Hujan sudah mulai mereda saat mereka berdua keluar dari restoran. Dua gadis pirang penjaga pintu mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal yang dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dari Jimin, Jungkook jadi ikut tersenyum.

Jalan kembali ke hotel tidak begitu jauh, dan orang-orang di New York tidak se-psikopat di Korea. Tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka dengan kamera ponsel atau teriakan keras.

Kubangan air berjejer di sepanjang trotoar dan Jungkook, tiba-tiba merasa ringan dan begitu lepas, tidak tahan untuk tidak melompati genangan hujan tersebut. Ketika ia menoleh ke belakang, yang ia dapati adalah senyum penuh kasih yang terlihat begitu familiar dan Jungkook jadi merasa 18 lagi.

"Kau terlihat tampan jika kau mengenakan cinta di wajahmu, Kook."

"Aku selalu tampan." Jungkook menyahut cepat, terkekeh kecil saat mendengar Jimin mendengus. "Karena aku selalu mencintaimu, _hyung_."

" _Such a sap_." Kali ini Jimin yang menjawab cepat, tidak terlihat tersipu sedikitpun karena kalimat Jungkook, tapi senyum itu masih disana. Beberapa hal memang harus berubah, Jungkook pikir.

 _Tapi tidak dengan yang ini; perasaan ini_ , Jungkook pikir.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **[end of the story]**

 _ **if this can be called a proper story.**_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **note:**

entahlah, hanya bayangan saya jika jungkook harus pergi solo tanpa kakak-kakaknya. kemungkinan besar dia bakal merasa kesepian, mengingat dia selalu diperlakukan seperti adik kecil imut-imut bahkan di umurnya yang sudah 20. dan di tahun ketiga, dia sudah merasa capek. mungkin dia sudah capek sejak masa bangtan, tapi capeknya jadi terasa jauh lebih _unbearable_ ketika dia harus berjuang sendirian. hanya imajinasi. _saya yakin jeon jungkook yang asli jauh lebih kuat dari jungkook yang ada di fic ini._

dan, uh, saya membayangkan jika jikook pasca-bubar bertemu, hal yang mereka lakukan adalah _ngegibahin_ mantan anggota yang lain. _i don't know…_ _that's what i do to my old schoolmates._ hohohoho.

ini bahkan bukan fic jikook pada awalnya, hanya sebuah coretan jungkook-centric yang saya selipkan beberapa kalimat alay dan dialog picisan.

 _anyway_! _rnr, please?_


End file.
